NO ME A MES
by youngdinna
Summary: Hanya karena perbedaan, dan pendapat masyarakat.. Mereka harus berpisah selamanya. No me ames, porque pienses Que parezco diferente.. I want to love you. Don't love me because you think I'm different..
1. Chapter 1

**No Me A Mes**

**Main casts:** Kwon Jiyong, and Choi Seunghyun.

**Support casts: **Dong Young Bae, Kwon Yuri, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Jaejoong, Lee Seungri, Jang Hang Sun, and Lee Ji Eun.

**Warning:** AU, PG 17, typo(s), pasaran, and manymore.

**Genre: **Romance, and drama.

_youngdinna present_

.

.

.

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

_Part 1_

_No me ames, porque pienses_

_Que parezco diferente.._

_I want to love you_

_Don't love me because you think I'm_

_different.._

_Desember 2014_

Malam di kota Seoul nampak penuh dengan gemerlap lampu warna dan hiasan natal di mana-mana. Cuaca yang cukup ekstrem tak menyurutkan suka cita warga Seoul untuk menghabiskan libur natal di luar rumah sekedar menikmati jajaran suguhan para penjual pernak-pernik khas kelahiran Sang Juru Selamat, entah itu makanan, pakaian, dan lainnya.

Sebuah bangunan megah berdiri di tengah hiruk pikuk kegembiraan kota. Di dalam sebuah ruangan, tepatnya ruangan sang pimpinan pemilik bangunan megah itu, nampak pria dengan jas kerja yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen yang tak kunjung berkurang. Segelas kopi yang tadi setengah penuh di cangkirnya kini tersisa sedikit, rasa lelah begitu kentara di wajahnya.

"Kau orang terkejam yang pernah kukenal." sosok pria lain nampak menambah beberapa tumpukan lagi dokumen milik si pimpinan. "Ini libur natal. Tapi kau bahkan menyuruhku dan istriku untuk lembur, demi Tuhan _Jiyongie_.."

"Paling tidak aku memberimu kegiatan yang bermanfaat di malam natal. Daripada kau dan istrimu hanya bermain panas di atas ranjang." pria bernama lengkap Kwon Jiyong itu kini tersenyum remeh ke arah si kawan baik. "Benar kan, Dong Young Bae?"

"Bilang saja kau tak punya _partner_ untuk memanaskan ranjangmu itu."

"Hei, perkataanmu begitu _vulgar_!"

"Kau juga." Jiyong memutar matanya malas demi ucapan singkat Dong Young Bae, kawan baik yang merangkap sebagai orang kepercayaannya di perusahaan.

Kwon Jiyong. Semua orang pasti tahu siapa dia. Nama besarnya ia dapat dari kerja keras yang tak bisa di bilang ringan. Kwon Jiyong berbakat di bidang desain dan fesyen, dengan kerja keras dan keringatnya sendiri, Jiyong mendirikan perusahaan label fesyen yang kini tersebar luas di semua penjuru Asia. Nama dan wajahnya dari tahun ke tahun sering menghiasi majalah-majalah bisnis, memuji kelihaiannya dalam mengolah sebuah kain dan benang menjadi karya yang tak bisa di pandang sebelah mata.

"Kau perlu pergi mengenal dunia luar, kurasa."

"Sudah." bela Jiyong. Young Bae menghela napasnya pelan.

"Maksudku di luar kertas-kertas dokumen dan ide-ide fesyenmu itu. Mau sampai kapan kau tenggelam _Jiyongie_? Apa semua yang kau dapat sekarang masih kurang?"

"Aku cukup puas dengan keadaanku sekarang, Bae."

"Omong kosong." ucap Young Bae skeptis. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Tatapan irimu setiap kali aku berinteraksi dengan Yuri." Jiyong tak mampu menampik ucapan Young Bae.

Benar, semua yang di katakan Young Bae tak ada yang salah.

Kwon Jiyong memang sudah berhasil di bidang finansial, jabatan, kemapanan, semua sudah ia miliki, kecuali cinta.

Tidak. Sebenarnya Jiyong tidak pernah menutup kemungkinan untuk terlibat bersama wanita. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Jiyong hanya merasa belum ada wanita yang cocok dengannya.

"Bagaimana penjualan produk natal kali ini? Berhasil?" Young Bae menghela napas pelan, sedikit rasa bersalah bersarang di hatinya. Ia tahu kalau Jiyong berusaha menghindari topik tentang dirinya yang masih melajang.

"_As usual_.. _You did it_, kau berhasil lagi menguasai pangsa pasar di Asia."

"Hn. Baguslah."

"Ada lagi. Sepupu kecilmu kembali berulah." Jiyong mendengus menahan tawa begitu menyadari nada tak suka Young Bae saat menyebut kata _'sepupu kecil'_.

"Hei.. dia lebih tua daripada aku, Bae."

"Terserah."

"Memang apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Merayu para pemegang saham untuk berada di kubunya kurasa." ucap Young Bae. "Dia benar-benar pandai berakting. Aku heran mengapa ia tak menjadi aktor saja." Jiyong tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Biarkan saja."

"Kau terlalu lunak padanya _Jiyongie_.."

"Ia juga saudaraku meski hanya sepupu.. Pamanku yang membuat tabiatnya berubah."

"Yah, terserah apa katamu.." Young Bae beranjak dari duduknya. "Oh, iya.. Pamanmu meminta kau untuk menemuinya besok."

"Besok? Ada apa?"

"Entah. Kau harus datang, katanya penting." ucap Young Bae. "Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Young Bae lagi. Jiyong mendecak kesal.

"Pulang sana! Panaskan ranjangmu bersama Yuri, bila perlu sampai hangus!" Young Bae terkekeh pelan. Ia menepuk pundak Jiyong sekilas.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Makan siang. Sebenarnya Jiyong agak heran dengan permintaan sang paman yang begitu sederhana. Tidak. Bukannya Jiyong tak mau, Jiyong hanya heran dengan permintaan langka pamannya, biasanya sang paman akan menemuinya di saat yang perlu saja.

"_Josonghamnida_. Apa paman sudah menunggu lama?" meski permintaan pamannya tak begitu penting. Jiyong juga tak dapat menolaknya. Lagipula, Jiyong juga rindu dengan kehadiran sang paman yang sekarang menetap di Kyoto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Jiyongie_?" Jang Hang Sun mengulas senyum wibawa. Di usianya yang menginjak umur kepala enam, masih terlihat sisa ketampanannya, dan ketampanan itu tertular banyak di wajah seorang Kwon Jiyong.

"Baik. Paman nampak kurusan.. Apa paman sakit?"

"Sakit bukan hal yang asing untuk pria seusiaku ini." Hang Sun tertawa. Tak lama kemudian pesanan makanan mereka sudah datang. Baik Hang Sun dan Jiyong kini lebih memilih diam, menikmati sajian dan kebersamaan mereka yang jarang sekali terjadi.

"_Jiyongie_ boleh paman bertanya?" Hang Sun kembali berbicara setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin paman tanyakan?"

"Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong? Kalian masih.."

"Tidak bisakah paman berhenti memandang sebelah mata Jaejoong-_hyung_? Inilah yang membuat hubungan kami tak pernah membaik paman." Hang Sun menghela napas pelan mendengar ucapan Jiyong.

Jaejoong dan Jiyong dulunya cukup rukun, mereka memang saudara jauh, tapi keakraban keduanya tak jarang membuat mata orang lain yang melihatnya iri. Jiyong menyayangi Jaejoong, seperti Jaejoong yang juga menyayangi Jiyong, dan seorang Jang Hang Sun-lah yang merusak kedamaian di antara keduanya.

Jiyong dan Jaejoong adalah dua pria cerdas. Prestasi mereka berdua sama baiknya, tak ada yang kurang. Namun, satu hal yang tak di sukai Hang Sun ada pada diri Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang pandai, tampan, dan punya kelebihan yang setara dengan Jiyong, hanya saja Jaejoong tak memiliki kerendahan hati. Jang Hang Sun selaku wali dari mereka berdua juga menyadari kalau dirinya lebih menyukai tabiat dan sikap Jiyong. Kejujuran dan kerendah hatian anak itu membuat sebagian besar perhatian Hang Sun ia curahkan pada Jiyong, melupakan keberadaan Jaejoong yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi membenci Jiyong dan dirinya, sampai saat ini.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuutarakan padamu.. _Jiyongie_, kupikir sudah saatnya kau menikah."

Jiyong hampir menyemburkan jus jeruk yang tadi ia teguk. Ah, mungkin ini yang semalam Young Bae katakan _'penting'_.

"Uhm, tapi.."

"Dan kurasa aku perlu turun tangan soal ini." potong Hang Sun. "Young Bae temanmu mengatakan kau jarang dekat dengan wanita. Kau selalu menyibukkan diri untuk bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja terus.. Kau membuatku cemas."

_'Sialan kau Dong Young Bae!'_ batin Jiyong. "Uhm, tapi.. aku lumayan banyak memiliki teman wanita."

"Hanya sekedar rekan bisnis. Itu tidak cukup." ucap Hang Sun. Ia lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat restoran bintang lima, tentu Jiyong tahu karena ia biasa mengadakan _meeting_ di sana.

"Apa ini paman?"

"Namanya Kim Taeyeon.. Ia pebisnis sepertimu."

"Ta-Taeyeon?" Jiyong terkejut mendengar nama itu. Hang Sun tersenyum kali ini.

"Datang dan jangan kecewakan aku."

"Bukankah dia orang yang baru saja menandatangi surat kontrak kerja sama dengan kita?" tanya Yuri begitu Jiyong menceritakan kencan buta yang sudah di rencanakan sang paman. Ck.

"Kelihatannya kau tak menyukainya."

"Yuri-_ya_, kau seperti tak mengenal Jiyong saja. Satu-satunya hal yang di sukai Jiyong adalah laba perusahaan yang naik tiap tahunnya." Yuri tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan suaminya.

"Tertawalah sepuasnya! Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Hei, sudahlah.. Kurasa usulan pamanmu juga tak buruk.."

"Tapi, dia rekan kerjaku sendiri! Aku tak mungkin ke sana! Mau di taruh mana mukaku!" keluh Jiyong frustasi. "Seharusnya aku tahu rencananya sejak awal. Hah, mengapa tak ada yang mengerti?"

"Hei, kau bicara seolah-olah kau sedang di rundung masalah besar."

"Memang begitu." sahut Jiyong sambil mengendurkan dasinya. "Ini semua salahmu, Bae. Mengapa kau tak bohong saja kalau aku sedang terlibat skandal cinta dengan seorang model? Mungkin itu bisa membuat pamanku tak terus memaksaku untuk segera menikah!"

"Kau berlebihan, _Jiyongie_."

"Benar.. Kurasa saran pamanmu itu juga bagus, tak ada salahnya kau mencoba, _oppa_." ucap Yuri berusaha menyemangati Jiyong.

"Hah. Merepotkan." Yuri dan Young Bae sama-sama tersenyum. "Apa boleh buat. Yuri, siapkan mobil pribadi untukku tak usah pakai sopir. Bae, kau urus semuanya setelah ini."

"Baik." Young Bae dan Yuri membungkuk hormat.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Jiyong menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, rasanya pusing sekali memikirkan makan malamnya nanti bersama Taeyeon.

Kim Taeyeon, Jiyong mengenal nama itu karena gadis itu dulunya mantan model di beberapa label fesyen ternama. Setelah memutuskan pensiun muda, Kim Taeyeon memutuskan menjadi seorang desainer dan mendirikan label perusahaan fesyen sendiri, meski tak sebesar milik Jiyong.

"Aku bahkan tak begitu mengenalnya.. _ish_.." Jiyong meraih gagang telepon _nirkabel_, nampak menghubungi seseorang. "Daesung-_ssi_, siapkan setelan jas begitu aku pulang.. Hm, jangan terlalu formal, yang biasa untuk pesta. _Ne_. _Gomawo_."

Jiyong mengakhiri teleponnya. Ia lalu meraih sebuah majalah, di mana di _cover_ utamanya memuat gambar dirinya dan Taeyeon yang saling berjabat tangan usai menandatangani surat kontrak. Jiyong meneliti wajah Taeyeon sejenak.

Hidung mancung angka tujuh, tubuh mungil namun cukup seksi, kulit putih bersih, rambut gelombang. Kim Taeyeon adalah ukuran gadis yang cukup -tidak- sangat manis malah, ia terlihat muda di usia dua puluh delapan tahun.

_'Dengar Jiyongie.. Tak usah memikirkan cinta.. Cinta itu akan datang seiring dengan waktu.. Biarkan waktu yang menentukan kapan kau akan mencintai Taeyeon.'_ Jiyong menghela napas, kembali teringat ucapan pamannya tadi.

"Hah.. Baiklah, kita lihat saja.."

"Kita bertemu lagi, Jiyong-_ssi_.."

"_Ne_. _Josonghamnida_, pamanku sudah bertindak tak sopan padamu, Taeyeon-_ssi_.."

"Ah, tak masalah. Aku sudah cukup lama mengenal paman Jang.." Jiyong menaikkan alisnya.

"Anda sudah mengenal paman Jang?"

"Lebih dari sekedar teman. Ayahku berkawan baik dengan pamanmu itu." Taeyeon tersenyum.

Makan malam yang tadinya Jiyong pikir canggung, terasa lebih menyenangkan. Kim Taeyeon sosok yang dewasa dan mudah mencairkan suasana. Meski topik yang di obrolkan mereka tak jauh dari kata bisnis, Jiyong sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyukai sosok Taeyeon.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu, Jiyong-_ssi_?"

"Ah, mereka sudah lama meninggal."

"Ah, _mianhae_.." Jiyong tersenyum mahfum. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau.."

"Ah, aku tak masalah.. Meski yatim-piatu, aku besar dengan kasih sayang yang cukup dari paman Jang dan istrinya. Mereka yang terbaik."

Taeyeon tersenyum kagum. Entahlah, baru pertama kali baginya mengagumi seorang pria tegar seperti Jiyong. Dulu, awalnya Taeyeon pikir Jiyong seperti pengusaha muda lain yang sombong, licik, dan semena-mena. Namun, pertemuannya kemarin di rapat pemegang saham, dan malam ini membuat Taeyeon semakin kagum dengan sosok bernama besar Kwon Jiyong, namun punya hati seperti setangkai padi.

"Taeyeon-_ssi_?"

"Eh? Ah, _mianhae_.." Taeyeon tersenyum, menutupi dirinya yang baru saja tertangkap basah melamunkan dan mengagumi sosok Jiyong.

Hidangan pesanan mereka datang. Jiyong sendiri yang bersikeras membayar semuanya nanti, perbuatan yang tanpa sadar membuat seorang Kim Taeyeon semakin jatuh dalam pesona Kwon Jiyong.

Katakan Taeyeon berlebihan, dan yah.. ia memang belum pernah mengenal apa itu cinta meski usianya sudah berada di ujung dua puluhan.

"Uhm, aku selalu menyukai _lasagna_ keju."

"Kupikir sebagai mantan model kau cukup menjaga pola makanmu."

"Semua berpikir begitu." Taeyeon mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tapi aku punya hobi memasak yang tentu membuatku tak bisa jauh dari makanan."

"Kau pandai memasak?" Taeyeon menggaruk kikuk pipinya.

"Bukan pandai. Tapi cukup menguasai."

"Aku menyukai wanita yang pandai memasak." celetuk Jiyong tanpa berniat apa-apa. "Aku selalu kagum melihat gestur wanita yang tengah memasak untuk keluarganya." lanjut Jiyong.

_'Ah, jangan besar kepala Kim Taeyeon!'_ batin Taeyeon. "Begitu ya? Ah, tapi kurasa aku tak sehebat itu."

Menit-menit berikutnya Taeyeon kembali mengobrol bersama Jiyong di sela makannya. Sesekali mereka mulai berani melempar canda.

Jiyong tersenyum senang. Tidak. Keberadaan Taeyeon bersamanya membuat Jiyong menginginkan seorang adik perempuan. Pasti menyenangkan memiliki saudara kandung, kan?

"Kau membawa mobil?"

"Uhm, aku buru-buru berangkat kemari tadi. Tapi, aku bisa menelepon taksi-"

"Kuantar pulang." potong Jiyong. Bisa habis di makan pamannya kalau ia membiarkan Taeyeon pulang seorang diri dengan taksi.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu tidak. Mari." Taeyeon tersentuh melihat sikap sopan Jiyong padanya. Jiyong sama sekali tak bersikap kurang ajar padanya, Jiyong bahkan tak sembarangan menyentuh Taeyeon.

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Apartemen di daerah Gangnam. Tak jauh dari perusahaanku." sahut Taeyeon. "Aku tinggal sendirian semenjak kakakku memiliki rumah sendiri."

"Kau punya kakak?"

"Seorang laki-laki. Seseorang yang sangat kusayangi." tutur Taeyeon sembari tersenyum. "Mungkin kau pikir aku terlihat dewasa. Tapi, tidak bila aku di depan kakakku itu."

"Terlihat jelas."

"Apanya?"

"Kalau kau manja."

"Hei!" Jiyong tersenyum geli begitu ia berhasil menggoda Taeyeon. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen tempat Taeyeon tinggal.

"Mau mampir sebentar?"

"Lainkali saja. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Hm. Baiklah." Taeyeon melepas sabuk pengamannya. Tindakan Taeyeon selanjutnya cukup membuat Jiyong terkejut. Bibir Taeyeon tergerak mengecup pelan pipi Jiyong.

"_Gomawoyo_." Taeyeon buru-buru meninggalkan Jiyong yang masih mematung, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Jiyong menyentuh pipinya pelan, sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Telepon dari Young Bae.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Bagaimana malammu? Lancar?"

"Uh, _yeah_.. Kurasa."

"Jawabanmu meragukan." Jiyong menghela napas pelan.

"Ada apa menelepon?"

"Pamanmu mengatakan padaku suatu hal.." Young Bae nampak ragu mengucapkannya. "Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kukatakan besok saja."

"Hei, kau membuatku penasaran. Katakan sekarang saja."

"Hah.. baiklah, pamanmu merencanakan pernikahanmu bersama Taeyeon, lima bulan ke depan."

"Apa?!" sentak Jiyong yang berhasil membuat Young Bae menjauhkan sejenak ponselnya. "Jangan bercanda, Bae!"

"Tak ada gunanya aku bercanda, _Jiyongie_.." ucap Young Bae. "Itulah mengapa aku bertanya _'bagaimana malammu?'_. Dan kurasa tak berjalan baik."

"Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi.." Jiyong menggigit bibirnya cemas. "Sepertinya Kim Taeyeon menyalah artikan kebaikanku."

"Itu memang kebiasaan burukmu.." Young Bae menghela napas. "Kita bicarakan masalah ini besok."

"Aku memang ingin bercerita denganmu, Bae.."

"_Arraseo_.. _Annyeong_.."

"Apa-apaan ini! Mengapa jahitan benangnya lepas!"

"_Jo-josonghamnida_ _sanjangnim_! A-aku-"

"Kau mau di pecat?!"

"Presdir!" geram, Young Bae segera menegur sikap Jiyong yang sedaritadi uring-uringan. Padahal, ia tak apa-apa sebelumnya, sekarang mengapa Jiyong jadi demikian? Jiyong mendengus, dengan sisa kedongkolannya, ia melangkah pergi dari ruang produksi.

"_Chagiya_, ada apa dengan Jiyong-_oppa_?"

"Aku tak tahu. Pergilah, biar aku yang bicara." Yuri mengangguk dan segera pergi dari ruangan Jiyong. Jiyong sendiri memilih duduk menghadap jendela luar.

"Kekanakan."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau tak berada di posisiku." lagi, Young Bae menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku tak tahu sesulit apa posisimu, tapi.." Young Bae membenarkan kacamatanya. "Apa pantas seorang presdir bertindak seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong melihatmu? Ia akan menertawakanmu."

"Aku kesal dengan keputusan pamanku!" keluh Jiyong pada akhirnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Young Bae. "Aku tak mungkin menikahi Taeyeon. Apa lagi lima bulan lagi. Aku bahkan belum begitu mengenalnya!"

"Tapi Jang _sanjangnim_ yang memintanya sendiri. Aku dan Yuri sudah mengatakannya kalau itu terlalu cepat."

"Aku ingin pergi saja."

"Jangan lari dari masalah!"

"Aku tidak! Aku cukup _stress_ dengan semua ini, Bae! Tolonglah.." Young Bae kembali menghela napas.

"Lalu kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau liburan di luar negeri?" Yuri muncul dari balik pintu sembari membawa dua cangkir kopi. "Aku kasihan melihatmu begini, _oppa_.."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan biar aku yang bicara?" Yuri berkacak pinggang sambil memandang ke arah Young Bae.

"Jangan terus menyalahkannya, _chagiya_.. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak tertekan bila di paksa menikahi seseorang, hm?" Yuri lalu menatap Jiyong. "Aku punya rekomendasi tempat liburan. Mungkin kau bisa berpikir dengan tenang sejenak."

"Di mana itu?" Yuri menyerahkan brosur. "Indonesia?" Yuri mengangguk mantap mendengar nada bertanya Jiyong.

"Tempat yang menyenangkan. Kau bisa pergi di daerah ini."

"Kupikir kau akan merekomendasikan Jakarta. Mengapa Yogyakarta?" Yuri tersenyum cerah.

"Jiyong-_oppa_ butuh ketenangan, bukan? Hal yang percuma bila aku menyuruhnya berlibur di pusat kota Indonesia itu. Yogyakarta kota yang besar, tapi tidak sebising Jakarta."

"Ilmu _marketing_-mu berguna juga." komen Jiyong. Ia lalu meraih brosur itu dan membacanya.

"Berapa lama kau akan mengambil libur? Pernikahanmu lima bulan lagi, belum lagi Jaejoong yang pasti akan lebih leluasa berulah."

"Aku mempercayakannya padamu." ucap Jiyong sambil menatap Young Bae. "Aku percaya semua akan berjalan lancar."

"Dasar.. sepulang dari liburanmu, kau harus menaikkan gajiku. Kau membuat pekerjaanku bertambah." Jiyong terkekeh mendengar keluhan Young Bae.

"Bisa di atur.." ucap Jiyong. "Tapi, aku butuh _tour guide_ pribadi. Bisa kau carikan, Yuri-_ya_?" Yuri tersenyum, ia lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Baik, presdir.."

Jiyong terbangun dari tidurnya begitu suara pengumuman dari pramugari mengatakan kalau pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan _landing_. Jiyong menguap lebar, tidur tiga jam di pesawat sedikit menyembuhkan rasa lelahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Jiyong-_ssi_."

"_Ne_, _gomawoyo_ Ji Eun-_ssi_.. Kau bersedia menemaniku."

"Tentu saja! Pekerjaanku kan memang itu!" sahut Lee Ji Eun ceria. "Oh, iya.. Mengapa anda mengambil kota Yogyakarta? Kupikir orang-orang lebih memilih Jakarta atau Bali?"

"Ah, ini rekomendasi temanku. Aku butuh ketenangan sejenak." Ji Eun mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Jiyong. "Indonesia, apa kau sering ke sini?"

"_Ne_! Aku mempelajari banyak kebudayaan negara ini. Salah satunya aksara jawa."

"A-aksa-"

"A-K-S-A-R-A J-A-W-A." eja Ji Eun.

"Apa itu?"

"Uhm, tak beda jauh dalam seni menulis kaligrafi di Korea. Ada dua puluh simbol huruf.." Jiyong nampak memperhatikan penjelasan Ji Eun dengan penuh minat. Sesekali mereka berdua terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil.

Lee Ji Eun, ia adalah mahasiswa yang mengikuti program pertukaran di Indonesia. Minat Ji Eun pada budaya Indonesia yang beragam begitu besar, terlihat jelas dari dirinya yang hafal dan tahu persis mengenai budaya Indonesia, terutama kota Yogyakarta.

Jiyong mendesah lega begitu ia dan Ji Eun sudah sampai di sebuah _homestay_ dekat kampung penghasil karya tembikar.

"Kampung ini bernama kampung Kasongan, Jiyong-_ssi_. Salah satu penghasil produk tembikar terbesar di Yogyakarta." Jiyong kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Ji Eun mengenai kampung Kasongan. Letaknya yang berada jauh dari keramaian kota Yogyakarta, membuat suasana kampung Kasongan terasa lebih tenang.

"Nah, ini _homestay_ tempat anda akan tinggal." Ji Eun menunjuk sebuah bangunan -yang Jiyong pikir- khas masyarakat sini. "Bangunan ini juga bangunan tradisional Jawa. Orang Jawa menyebutnya rumah _Joglo_."

"Cukup megah dan alami. Kelihatannya menyenangkan." komen Jiyong, ikut antusias. "Lalu di mana kau akan tinggal?"

"Aku tinggal di _dorm_ kampus. Tak begitu jauh dari tempat ini." jelas Ji Eun. "Nah, sebaiknya aku permisi dulu. Tak perlu cemas, namamu sudah terdaftar di _homestay_ ini sebagai tamu _VVIP_." Jiyong tersenyum sekali lagi.

"_Gomawoyo_.. Kau sudah banyak membantu."

Sepeninggal Ji Eun, Jiyong segera memasuki _homestay_ itu. Jiyong menyukai tempat itu. Bukan. Bukan karena keindahan bangunan _Joglo_-nya, namun nuansa _'rumah'_ lebih terasa di sini, tidak seperti kebanyakan _homestay_ lain.

"_Pritika_.. Apa artinya, ya?"

"Itu bahasa Hindu yang berarti _'tersayang'_." Jiyong menoleh, mengernyit saat mendapati sesosok pria tinggi berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Nugu_?" si pria tersenyum. Ia lalu membungkuk sopan ke arah Jiyong.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, _joneun Choi Seunghyun imnida_.." Jiyong melebarkan matanya takjub.

"Kau orang Korea?"

"Anda yang bernama Kwon Jiyong, bukan?" pria itu tersenyum. "Selamat datang di _homestay_-ku yang sederhana."

_***TBC**_

_Halloooo! #lambai-in GTOP banner.. ehehehe, saya balik lagi bawa satu ff yang drama sekale.. #plak.. Ini inspired lagunya JeLo yang judulnya No Me A Mes, n berkat ini lagu terciptalah ff yang menistakan GD n bang enTOP #dihajar VIP.. _

_Nah, ini kenapa saya tiba-tiba ngambil setting negara Indonesia? Alasannya simpel, sebagai generasi muda *halah* saya malu karena tak pernah sedikit pun menggunakan negara sendiri sebagai setting tempat ff, padahal ada banyaaaak sekali tempat yang bisa di jelaskan di Indonesia, nah berhubung waktu dengerin lagu JeLo saya bayangin TOP yang ganteng seakan-akan sedang bikin tembikar di mesin yang muter2 itu #plak akhirnya pilihan saya jatuh di Yogyakarta, krn Yogyakarta punya sebuah kampung penghasil tembikar, Kasongan._

_Saya juga mau minta maaf sama semua fans Jaejoong yang nantinya bakal jadi peran antagonis di sini, ga maksud nge-bash lho.. Hehehe_

_Anw, saya lagi kesemsem deh sama GTOP.. Kyaaa! chemistry mereka natural banget! Ga kalah sama FanXing n KaiSoo! __

_Oke, daripada saya makin ngelantur.. Silahkan tinggalkan review-nya ya!^_^_

_Kansahamnida youngdinna_


	2. Chapter 2

**No Me A Mes**

**Main casts: **Kwon Jiyong, and Choi Seunghyun.

**Support casts: **Dong Young Bae, Kwon Yuri, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Jaejoong, Lee Seungri, Jang Hang Sun, and Lee Ji Eun.

**Warning:** AU, PG 17, typo(s), pasaran, and manymore.

**Genre:** Romance, and drama.

_youngdinna present_

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy it!_

_._

_._

_._

_Part 2_

_No me ames, porque pienses_

_Que parezco diferente.._

_I want to love you_

_Don't love me because you think I'm_

_different.._

"Kupikir aku tak akan bertemu orang Korea. Aku sedikit kikuk berada di luar negeri sendirian." Jiyong berceloteh sembari membawa kopernya, di bantu pria bernama Choi Seunghyun, pemilik _homestay_.

"Jadi ini yang pertama kali bagi anda?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Aku juga pernah ke luar negeri. Tapi, untuk Indonesia, aku baru pertama kali ke sini." tutur Jiyong. "Aku cukup terkesan mendengar penjelasan budaya Indonesia dari _tour guide_-ku, kuharap Negara ini memang benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Tentu. Anda akan mengetahui banyak hal lainnya yang lebih.."

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol selama perjalanan menuju kamar Jiyong. _Pritika Homestay_ merupakan penginapan dengan nuansa Jawa yang kental. Halamannya cukup luas. Dengan taman air mancur bambu di depan pintu masuk dan papan tulisan huruf yang Jiyong tak mengerti apa-apa saja artinya. Begitu masuk ke dalamnya, Jiyong semakin suka dengan desain bangunan penginapan yang lega dan di dominasi nuansa kayu-kayuan, lampu kuno menghiasi langit-langit ruangan yang di sewa Jiyong, sangat artistik.

"Mengapa ia mematok harga yang cukup murah?"

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu?

"Ah, _anniyo_.. Tidak ada." Seunghyun tersenyum. Ia lalu membungkuk sopan pada Jiyong.

"Selamat beristirahat kalau begitu."

"Ah, iya.. Terima kasih." sahut Jiyong sembari tersenyum.

Jiyong mendesah sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Nyaman sekali, ingin rasanya ia tinggal di sini terus tanpa harus kembali ke Seoul dan menghadapi pernikahannya dengan Kim Taeyeon.

"Ah, lupakan tentang Seoul sejenak, Kwon Jiyong! Kau membutuhkan ketenangan.." gumam Jiyong pada dirinya sendiri. Pria itu meraih ponselnya, sama sekali tak berniat menghidupkannya. _'Kalau kuhidupkan, Young Bae pasti akan meneleponku.'_ menyeringai jahil, Jiyong kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Lagipula di ruangan ini ada pesawat telepon. Jiyong tak perlu repot-repot menghidupkan ponselnya bila ia ingin menghubungi Ji Eun.

"Ah, aku lapar.. Tapi, di mana aku harus makan, ya?" Jiyong beranjak dari tidurnya dan keluar. Beberapa turis yang juga menginap di sini terlihat memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan Jiyong.

'_Mungkin sebaiknya kuikuti saja mereka.'_ Jiyong beringsut mendekat ke arah rombongan itu. Sebenarnya Jiyong bisa saja memakai bahasa Inggris untuk bertanya pada mereka, hanya saja Jiyong tak mau terlihat norak dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang Yogyakarta.

"Kenapa di sini?" meski bingung, Jiyong mengikuti saja apa yang di lakukan para turis tadi. Mereka tidak pergi mencari makanan, mereka sekarang malah duduk di sebuah aula besar beratap _Joglo,_ di depan aula itu nampak Seunghyun -si pemilik _homestay_- yang tengah menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Uhm, _excuse me_.. _What will he doing_?" Jiyong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada seorang wanita berkebangsaan Perancis, wanita itu mengernyit.

"_Is this your first time to see Mr. Choi's performance_?"

"_Performance_? _What performance_?" Si wanita tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Jiyong.

"_You'll be like it! It's really lovely_."

* * *

Jiyong mengerjap beberapa kali, namun rasa penasarannya segera terjawab saat Seunghyun berpidato singkat. Jiyong tak mengerti bahasanya, karena Seunghyun tak memakai bahasa Inggris, sepertinya menggunakan bahasa masyarakat setempat, dan sialnya hanya Jiyong yang tak tahu apa yang di ucapkan Seunghyun. Baru setelah Seunghyun meraih segumpal tanah liat dan membentuknya di atas mesin khusus Jiyong mengerti apa yang Seunghyun lakukan. Membuat tembikar. Jiyong menatap tangan Seunghyun yang nampak sangat terlatih dengan antusias.

'_Oh, jadi dia seniman tembikar..'_ Jiyong mengangguk paham. Rencana awalnya yang hendak mencari makanan, hilang sudah dan kini pria mungil itu lebih memilih menonton aksi Seunghyun sampai selesai. Begitu acara selesai, para turis yang berminat bisa mendapatkan karya tembikar Seunghyun secara cuma-cuma bila mereka berani mencoba membuat tembikar yang sama terlebih dulu.

"Kukira anda tak berminat menontonnya?" Seunghyun kembali menyambut Jiyong di akhir acara.

"Anda bercanda? Itu tadi pertunjukkan yang luar biasa. Sayang aku kalah cepat." tutur Jiyong tulus. Jiyong lalu kembali menghadap Seunghyun. "Sebenarnya tadi aku keluar untuk mencari tempat makan yang bagus."

"Anda bisa pergi ke kafetaria penginapan. Kami menyediakan menu masakan Indonesia dan _Western_."

"Masalahnya aku tak tahu di mana tempatnya?" gumam Jiyong pelan namun cukup di dengar Seunghyun. "Uhm, tunggu sebentar." Jiyong pada akhirnya menghidupkan ponselnya, mengabaikan beberapa pesan dari Young Bae dan lebih memilih menghubungi Ji Eun.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Ji Eun-_ssi_? Ini aku Kwon Jiyong.." Jiyong beberapa kali menggumam pelan, ekspresi mukanya berubah-ubah. "_Ne_, _gomawo_."

"Ada masalah?" tanya Seunghyun begitu menyadari muka muram Jiyong.

"_Tour guide_-ku tak bisa mendampingiku lagi. Padahal aku malas menghubungi orang-orangku di Seoul."

"Malas?" Jiyong mengukir cengiran kaku.

"Ah, ada sedikit masalah. Aku malas menghubungi, lagipula biayanya juga mahal." ucap Jiyong tidak begitu menjabarkan. "Anda bilang kafetaria menyediakan masakan yang beraneka ragam. Apa ada masakan Korea?"

"Tentu." Seunghyun tersenyum. "Aku juga orang Korea, sesekali aku meminta juru masakku untuk memasak, baik itu untuk tamu maupun aku sendiri."

Akhirnya, Seunghyun mengantar Jiyong ke kafetaria penginapan. Jiyong mengagumi pengetahuan Seunghyun tentang budaya Indonesia. Lelaki itu ternyata sudah menetap selama tiga tahun di sini, mendalami seni Indonesia dan membuka usaha penginapan.

"Wah, pantas anda terlihat luwes berbahasa Indonesia tadi di panggung."

"Itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Itu bahasa daerah masyarakat Jawa."

"Maksudmu aksara jawa?" Seunghyun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Jiyong. Mereka tengah duduk santai sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka.

"Anda tahu soal itu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya pernah dengar dari _tour guide_-ku." Seunghyun mengangguk paham.

"Aku bukan mengucapkan aksara jawa. Tadi aku berbicara bahasa jawa."

"Apa perbedaannya?" Seunghyun tersenyum. Keingintahuan Jiyong begitu besar mengenai budaya Indonesia.

"Tentu berbeda. Aksara jawa bukan berupa bahasa biasa tapi seperti bahasa kode sandi." jelas Seunghyun. "Dalam aksara jawa ada dua puluh macam sandi dengan bunyi yang berbeda."

"Begitu?"

"Ya." Seunghyun nampak mengingat sesuatu. "_HA NA CA RA KA, DA TA SA WA LA, PA DHA JA YA NYA, MA GA BA THA NGA_." Jiyong mengernyit bingung. Seunghyun tersenyum sabar.

"Anda bisa membuat berbagai macam kalimat berbahasa jawa dengan sandi yang tadi baru saja kusebutkan."

"Ah, itu hebat!" puji Jiyong. "Sayang sekali besok aku harus mencari _tour guide _baru dulu."

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan _tour guide_ lamamu?"

"Dia baru saja mendapat kabar dari Seoul. Ayahnya sakit dan ia belum bisa kembali dalam waktu yang tak pasti." ucap Jiyong. "Padahal aku ingin lebih mengeksplorasi daerah sini."

"Apa tidak ada penggantinya?"

"Ada. Tapi, aku lebih senang mencarinya sendiri. Lee Ji Eun adalah _tour guide_ terbaik saat temanku mencarikannya untukku. Bisa saja, kan penggantinya tak kompeten.. err, anda tahu maksudku, kan?" Seunghyun mengangguk paham.

Mereka terdiam, kali ini mereka lebih memilih menikmati makanan terlebih dahulu. Seunghyun menu Indonesia, Jiyong menu Korea.

"Jika anda butuh bantuan. Kebetulan besok aku akan pergi keluar sebentar."

"Ah, jangan. Lagipula apa yang kulakukan di sini hanya liburan, aku akan merasa tak enak jika merepotkan." Seunghyun mengulum senyum tipis sebelum kembali mengunyah makanannya pelan. Seunghyun tak bermaksud lebih, ia hanya kasihan saja bila melihat orang di depannya ini tak bisa keluar untuk bersenang-senang karena tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Yogyakarta. Seunghyun tersenyum tipis. Melihat sosok Jiyong sekarang membuat Seunghyun teringat sosoknya saat pertama kali sampai di sini. Sama halnya dengan Jiyong, rasa ingin tahu Seunghyun begitu besar mengenai kebudayaan, dan adat istiadat masyarakat setempat.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya."

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Tak masalah. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman mengobrolku."

Jiyong tersenyum penuh tanda terima kasih sebelum Seunghyun undur diri dari hadapannya, ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Ya, ia sempat mengabaikan pesan dari Young Bae tadi.

_'Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan buat masalah.'_ Jiyong tertawa kecil begitu membaca pesan singkat Young Bae. Ah, Young Bae benar-benar lelaki penyayang, Yuri sangat beruntung memiliki suami sepertinya.

Jiyong cemberut. Bila mengingat tentang Young Bae dan Yuri, ia pasti akan ingat juga tentang perjodohan dirinya dengan Taeyeon.

_'Bahkan acara liburanku gagal. Apa memang aku di takdirkan menikahinya? Aku tak mau buru-buru pulang!'_ Jiyong menghela napas sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

_"Jika anda butuh bantuan. Kebetulan besok aku akan pergi keluar sebentar." _Jiyong menggigit bibirnya ragu, apa mungkin ia meminta bantuan Seunghyun, ya? Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Mereka bahkan belum begitu saling mengenal.

* * *

Seunghyun menghela napas pelan sembari mengunci rumahnya. Hari ini ia ingin pergi keluar untuk mencari referensi bahan karya tembikar terbarunya. Meski belum sepenuhnya memiliki inspirasi untuk membuat apa, paling tidak Seunghyun sudah memiliki bahannya terlebih dulu. Seunghyun sedikit merapikan jaketnya, musim kali ini terasa lebih sejuk mengingat ini sudah masuk bulan Januari 2015. Meski sejuk, hawa hangat masih terpancar kuat di Indonesia yang beriklim tropis.

"Tunggu!" Seunghyun menghentikan dirinya yang hendak melangkah keluar penginapan. Ia mendapati sosok Kwon Jiyong tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Jiyong perlahan mengatur napasnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Penawaranmu yang kemarin.. Apa masih berlaku?" tanya Jiyong, sepertinya ia benar-benar mengharapkan kesanggupan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun tersenyum. Entahlah, ia selalu merasa Jiyong adalah sosok yang lucu, keingintahuannya yang besar membuat Jiyong terkesan polos, seperti anak kecil.

"Ya. Itu masih berlaku." ucap Seunghyun. "Tapi aku harus pergi ke beberapa tempat dulu. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Jiyong tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Tak masalah."

"Baiklah. Masuklah." Seunghyun dengan segala kesopanannya mempersilahkan Jiyong memasuki mobil. Jiyong menyamankan duduknya di mobil _jeep_ milik Seunghyun.

Mobil Seunghyun tidak mewah, terkesan lebih sederhana dan hanya di lengkapi pekakas mobil normal lainnya. Berbeda jauh dengan mobilnya.

"_Mian_, mobilku memang tidak keren."

"Ah, kau bicara apa!" Jiyong buru-buru membekap mulutnya. "M-maksudku.. Mobil anda menurutku terkesan lebih klasik."

"Ya." sahut Seunghyun setelah sebelumnya melirik Jiyong. "Aku memang lebih menyukai mobil klasik."

"Kenapa?" Seunghyun mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Entahlah. Menurutku lebih terasa artistik saja." tutur Seunghyun.

Mereka berhenti di tengah keramaian pasar. Jiyong menyipitkan mata untuk membaca papan jalan.

"Mal-mali-"

"Malioboro." ucap Seunghyun. "Anda menunggu di sini atau-"

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku akan bosan bila di sini." potong Jiyong. Seunghyun mengulas senyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di tengah keramaian pasar tradisional itu.

"Pasar ini memiliki nama Pasar Malioboro. Di sini banyak sekali kerajinan tangan di jual dengan berbagai macam harga." Seunghyun menjelaskan. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi _tour guide_ pribadi Jiyong, lagipula ia sendiri yang menjanjikannya.

"Apa termasuk kerajinan tembikar juga?"

"Ya. Tapi, tidak sebanyak di pasar Kasongan." ucap Seunghyun. Mereka kini tengah melihat-lihat kerajinan gelang dan kalung dari kayu. "Anda mau ke sana juga?"

"Apa tidak masalah?"

"Aku sudah menawarkan bantuan kemarin. Tentu sudah tak menjadi masalah."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan, menikmati suasana hiruk pikuk keramaian pasar tradisional itu.

Jiyong beringsut mendekat ke sebuah kios penjual pernak-pernik dinding. Kelihatannya ia tertarik dengan hiasan dinding bertuliskan simbol-simbol unik.

"Anda ingin membelinya?" Jiyong menoleh, mendapati Seunghyun yang tengah menatapnya bertanya.

"Ini.. apa?" Seunghyun ikut menonton benda yang di sentuh Jiyong.

"Itu ukiran aksara jawa." ucap Seunghyun. "Yang anda tanyakan kemarin."

"Indah sekali." puji Jiyong, nampak berminat membelinya.

"Anda mau membelinya?" Jiyong menarik kembali tangannya. Seunghyun sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Jiyong yang langsung meraup telapak tangannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Jiyong-_ssi_.."

"Harganya terlalu mahal kurasa." ucap Jiyong. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Seunghyun tanpa melepas gandengannya. Baru beberapa saat kemudian Jiyong menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. "Ah, _josonghamnida_.."

"_Gwenchana_.." Jiyong dan Seunghyun sedikit terdorong oleh pembeli dan penjual yang berlalu lalang. Jiyong terkejut saat Seunghyun kembali meraih tangan Jiyong. "Terlalu ramai.. Aku takut anda terpisah. Ayo."

* * *

"_Yeppoda_.." Seunghyun tersenyum saat Jiyong berbisik pelan. Memuji bangunan seni di depan mereka.

Tadinya Seunghyun ingin langsung pulang, mengingat bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat tembikar sudah ia dapat. Namun, rencananya berubah karena Jiyong ikut dengannya. Seunghyun tak keberatan, lagipula Jiyong bukan jenis orang yang banyak tingkah. Pria mungil itu lebih banyak diam dan terus mengekor kemana pun Seunghyun pergi, meski sesekali ia mengungkapkan rasa kagumnya diam-diam.

"Jadi ini yang orang-orang sebut candi Prambanan. Ini kali pertama aku kemari, dan ternyata lebih cantik aslinya."

"Anda mengetahui candi Prambanan?"

"Uhm, sedikit.. Aku pernah melihatnya di televisi. Salah satu warisan dunia _UNESCO_ dan candi tercantik se-Asia Tenggara." ucap Jiyong bangga, paling tidak kali ini ia tak terlihat bodoh di depan Seunghyun. Seunghyun tersenyum.

"Benar." ucap Seunghyun. Jiyong menghela napas sambil sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. "Kita istirahat dulu?" Jiyong mengangguk menyetujui. Seunghyun memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan kios penjual minuman -Jiyong tak tahu- apa namanya.

"_Monggo.. Pinarak lenggah rumiyin, mas._" Jiyong menoleh ke arah Seunghyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dia menyuruh kita untuk duduk dulu." Seunghyun menjelaskan. Jiyong mengangguk paham. Seunghyun kemudian berbicara dengan penjual itu, entah apa yang di bicarakan.

"Kau mentraktirku lagi?" Seunghyun tersenyum.

"Aku menyetujui untuk menjadi _tour guide_ anda hari ini." Jiyong mendecak.

"Aku yang bayar kali ini."

"Tidak ap-"

"Aku yang meminta bantuanmu, jangan membuatku tak enak hati." Seunghyun menghela napas sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah.." begitu Jiyong membayar, dua gelas minuman pesanan mereka datang. Jiyong menatap heran minuman itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa ini?" Seunghyun tersenyum geli. Jiyong pasti tak tahu juga soal minuman ini.

"Ini namanya _dawet_."

"_Dawet_?"

"_Ne_. _Dawet_." ucap Seunghyun. "Orang-orang biasanya memakai tepung beras untuk membuat benda kenyal ini."

"Lalu apa nama benda kenyal ini?"

"Ini _cendol_. Sedangkan air dari minuman ini di buat dari campuran santan dan gula jawa."

"Gula Jawa?"

"Hm.. Semacam gula tapi dari _aren_ buah kelapa. Lihat, kan warnanya cokelat dan rasanya manis." Jiyong mengangguk paham. Ia mulai minumannya sedikit, rasanya lumayan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu."

"Apa anda juga sering menjual karya tembikar anda di pasar Kasongan?"

"Uhm, beberapa penjual yang sudah berlangganan akan memesannya terlebih dulu padaku. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah punya gerai penjualan tembikar sendiri."

"Itu hebat. Anda benar-benar memanfaatkan bakat dengan baik." Seunghyun tersenyum kecil.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, tapi terima kasih." Seunghyun mengaduk minumannya. "Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?"

"Aku?"

"Ya. Hal apa yang anda kerjakan di Seoul?"

"Bukan hal besar." Jiyong mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku hanya seorang penjahit." gurau Jiyong.

"Penjahit?"

"Bukan.. aku memiliki usaha di bidang fesyen dan desain." tutur Jiyong.

"Kelihatannya anda benar-benar memanfaatkan bakat anda dengan baik." Jiyong tertawa mendengar Seunghyun mengutip ucapannya tadi, begitupun Seunghyun. Suasana di antara keduanya terlihat semakin akrab. "Lalu mengapa anda pergi meninggalkan usaha anda?"

"Bukan pergi. Aku hanya ingin lari sejenak dari _'mereka'_." Jiyong menatap ke depan tak fokus. "Ada sedikit masalah yang membuatku muak."

"Muak?" Jiyong mengangguk pasti.

"Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak kau sukai, bukankah itu membuatmu muak?" Jiyong tertawa hampa. "Dan aku benar-benar berharap hal itu tak terjadi."

"Sepertinya cukup serius."

"Ya." sahut Jiyong, ia lalu mengaduk-aduk minumannya. "Kau tahu perjodohan itu memang tak menyenangkan."

Menit-menit berikutnya, tanpa sadar bibir Jiyong bergerak menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Seunghyun. Jiyong tak peduli bila Seunghyun tak mendengarkan, yang penting ia bisa mengeluarkan semua pikiran yang mengganjalnya saat ini.

"Aku tak mungkin menikahinya. Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa kali." tutur Jiyong. "Lagipula sebuah cinta itu tak bisa di paksakan."

"Mengapa tidak menampiknya?"

"Mudah rasanya jika hanya berkata, aku tidak enak dengan pamanku yang sudah banyak berjasa dalam hidupku." Jiyong menandaskan minumannya. "Tapi aku tak bisa menuruti keinginannya itu. Aku tidak mencintai gadis itu."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya begitu Jiyong menyelesaikan sesi curhatnya dengan Seunghyun. Mereka sibuk dengan gejolak pikiran masing-masing.

"Kisahmu membuatku ingat legenda candi Prambanan."

"Perjodohan maksudmu?"

"Bukan. Maksudku tentang cinta yang di paksakan." ucap Seunghyun. "Kau hanya hidup seperti sebuah mesin ketika kau menjalani sebuah paksaan, bukan takdirmu sendiri." Jiyong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seunghyun.

"Ya. Kau benar.." ucap Jiyong. "Jika kau berada di posisiku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, mungkin aku akan mencari jalan keluar tanpa harus menyakiti orang yang kusayangi." Seunghyun tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa itu lebih dari cukup." Jiyong tersenyum kecil. Bebannya berangsur berkurang begitu ia sudah bercerita dengan Seunghyun. Sikap Seunghyun yang jauh lebih dewasa dan tenang membuat Jiyong nyaman berada di sisi pria ini.

"_Gomawoyo_.. Kau teman bicara yang baik, Seunghyun-_ssi_." Seunghyun tersenyum.

"Ya. Kuharap masalahmu segera selesai." Jiyong tersenyum, begitupun Seunghyun. Ada getar nyaman yang di rasakan hati Jiyong saat ia bersama Seunghyun, rasa nyaman yang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada saat ia bersama Young Bae -sahabatnya- atau Hang Sun -pamannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya kisah candi Prambanan itu?"

"Cerita itu sering di angkat dalam seni pertunjukan drama." jelas Seunghyun. "Mengisahkan seorang putri bernama _Rara Jonggrang, _ia adalah seorang gadis jelita yang di cintai seorang pemuda sakti bernama _Bandung Bandawasa_."

"Apa yang mirip dengan nasibku?"

"Kau bilang kau tak menyukai gadis yang akan menjadi istrimu itu, kan?" tanya Seunghyun. "Di kisah itu, _Jonggrang_ juga tidak mencintai _Bandung_, namun _Bandung_ terus memaksanya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"_Jonggrang_ meminta _Bandung_ untuk membuatkan seribu candi dalam waktu semalam. Permintaan yang cukup mudah, mengingat _Bandung_ seorang pemuda yang sakti."

"_Jonggrang_ yang awalnya biasa saja, menjadi cemas begitu melihat bahwa bangunan candi mendekati selesai. Ia pun melakukan kecurangan untuk menggagalkan usaha _Bandung_."

Jiyong terus mendengarkan cerita Seunghyun hingga pemuda itu selesai. Tak terasa waktu sudah beranjak menuju sore.

"Sudah sore. Ayo, kita pulang." Jiyong mendesah kecewa.

"Padahal kita belum melihat-lihat pasar Kasongan. Aku terlalu asyik mendengar ceritamu tadi." Seunghyun tertawa pelan.

"Aku antar besok. Kebetulan aku juga ada keperluan ke sana."

"Ah, tapi aku akan terus merepotkanmu."

"Kau terus bicara _'aku merepotkanmu'_. Kita sudah melewati banyak hal hari ini, dan kurasa itu cukup sebagai tanda pertemanan kita." Jiyong terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja. Ayo pulang."

Jiyong dan Seunghyun berjalan meninggalkan pelataran taman Prambanan. Langit sore yang menempa bangunan candi menjadikan latar belakang mereka berdua, begitu indah.

"_Gomawoyo_, Choi Seunghyun.." Jiyong tersenyum ke arah Seunghyun saat mereka sudah tiba di _homestay_. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini.."

"Ya." Seunghyun ikut tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Kwon Jiyong.."

Malam itu, baik Jiyong maupun Seunghyun jatuh tertidur dengan seulas senyum damai. Rasa nyaman dan aman yang di rasakan kedua insan itu saat bersama sepertinya berefek kuat.

_***TBC**_

_*Monggo.. pinarak lenggah rumiyin, mas: Mari.. Silahkan duduk dulu, tuan.._

_*Dawet: Minuman khas Jawa, tapi orang Jakarta/luar Jawa nyebutnya Es Cendol_

_Halluu! Nah, di sini uda mulai banyak GTOP moment meski belum begitu memasuki konfliknya.. hehehe.. Sabar aja ya.._

_Nah, di sini saya sengaja nyisipin bahasa Jawa n kisah legenda candi Prambanan. Suer, meski aku asli orang Jawa aku belum pernah main ke Prambanan..T.T.. Ada yang mau ngajak saya?#plak. Bang, kita ke sana yuk! #seretYB #plak_

_Oke, tak banyak omong lagi lah, monggo tinggalkan review-nya readers!^_^_

_Kansahamnida youngdinna_


End file.
